deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Snigel/Fascist Firefight - Fourth Reich vs Wehrmacht
Hello, it's me again. Right after my previous battle between two armed criminal factions ends, another one starts! I present to you... The Fourth Reich: Nazis in the post-apocalyptic metro! VS ' '''Wehrmacht: Germany's fascist army during WWII! Only one will emerge victorious! Who is deadliest! Fourth Reich The Fourth Reich were formed sometime after the Great War of 2013, possibly by some neo-nazi group. Their goal is to purge the metro of "mutants" with violent measures. They are led by the Fuhrer, who they follow with blind obsession. They are well trained and well equipped, and they have very strict laws. Failure to follow the laws are punishable by death, or being sent to one of their concentration camps, where they are used for target practise or or just die from starvation. They are fanatical in their goal, using extreme force to accomplish a task. They are known to use propaganda in large numbers, to indoctrinate more troops for their ranks. Wehrmacht The Wehrmacht was the unified military of Nazi-Germany during World War II. I will be using the Army in this battle. During the war's beginning, the Wehrmacht had the technological and logistical advantage over the russians, before losing it's italian allies and the failure of invading Russia. The military strenght of Germany was managed through mission based tactics and an almost proverbial discipline. Once an operation began, wether offensive or defensive, speed in response to changing circumstances was considered more important than careful planning and coordination of new plans. Weapons of Fourth Reich Sidearm: Revolver *Six rounds *High Recoil Submachinegun: Bastard *30 round magazine *Over 700 RPM *Prone to overheat during prolonged fire Assault Rifle: AKM-74 *30 round magazine *650 RPM Grenade: Improvised Pipe Bomb *Fragmentation grenades *Fuse time of about 3 seconds Weapons of Wehrmacht Sidearm: Luger P08 Pistol *8 round magazine *Short recoil Submachinegun: MP 40 *32 round magazine *500 RPM Assault Rifle: StG 44 *30 round magazine *550 RPM Grenade: Model 24 Grenade *Not fragmentation *Can be thrown up to 40 yards X-Factors Experience: The Fourth Reich has been at war with the Red Line for some years, though it's hard to say for how long it has existed, as it's never been explained. They have been ''atleast four years, and have been at war since their origin. The Wehrmacht existed for 12 years, and fought the Red Army, with the nazis winning in the early years. FR: 50. WM: 80. Edge: Wehrmacht Training: The Fourth Reich are constantly training rigorously, when they are not fighting the war. The Wehrmacht (Heer) have no special or specific training. FR: 70. WM 50. Edge: Fourth Reich Loyalty: The Fourth Reich are fanatical, dedicated to their cause, with propaganda and the strict laws, they do what the Fuhrer says without guestion, while there are some who want to desert the ranks to join a more peaceful faction. Wehrmacht troops on the other hand, while they were exposed to some propaganda during training, were not as indoctrinated to the Nazi ideology than the SS. FR: 90. WM: 60. Edge: Fourth Reich Voting Five Wehrmacht soldiers are walking in the ruined streets of Moscow, looking for any signs of life. Little do they know, they have stumbled upon Hole Sation, the Fourth Reich's surface outpost. Fourth Reich soldiers, five of them, are on patrol duty. Then they see five people coming towards them. "Herr Sturmbannfuhrer, do you see those guys? They don't look like stalkers." "They must be Red spies. Alarm! Shoot them!" FIGHT! The Wehrmacht troops jump for cover when they see the other people start shooting at them. Two take cover behind a destroyed car and the rest are behind a shattered brick wall. The Wehrmacht Hauptmann barks orders at his soldiers. One aims his StG and shoots a Fourth Reich soldier in the head. His lifeless corpse falls down on the cold ground. FR: 1234. As one of the Fourth Reich soldiers reloads his gun, another one throws a grenade at the ones hiding behind the car. The other escaped. The same couldn't be said for the other soldier. WM: 1234 A Fourth Reich member gets an idea to run towards the enemy, only to be blasted by gunfire from a MP40. FR: 123. Due to the constant gunfire, a part of the brick wall shatters and a few bullets hit a soldier next to the Hauptmann. WM: 123. The Hauptmann shoots his MP40 at the enemy forces, managing a hit on the Fourth Reich Sturmbannfuhrer. He shouts as a bullet goes through his arm, and is forced to switch to his revolver. He retaliates by shooting an enemy. WM: 12. The other surviving soldier takes out his grenade and throws it, hitting a Fourth Reich soldier in the head. Dazed, he was too slow to run away from the explosion. FR: 12. The Wehrmacht soldiers shoot at their post-apocalyptic counterparts. The Sturmbannfuhrer's last remaining man is killed. FR: 1 Angered by the loss of his men, he takes a Bastard with one hand from a dead comrade and shoots at full-auto at the Wehrmacht soldiers, killing the Hauptmann's last soldier. WM: 1 Noticing that the Bastard's weight hurts when using only one arm, he drops it and picks up his revolver and shoots at the enemy, but misses. The Hauptmann retaliates and shoots the nazi in the gut. The Sturmbannfuhrer falls down on his back. The Wehrmacht officer walks next to the dying man and asks: "Any last words?" Through the wheezes and coughs, the mutters, "Heil Reich". The man stops making sounds and lays still. FR: ''' Now he had to think. What was he going to do now? '''WINNER: WEHRMACHT Category:Blog posts